


in the eye of infinity

by kokirane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shiro Has Nightmares (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokirane/pseuds/kokirane
Summary: Keith’s name is an anchor in its own way. It’s all Shiro has to say. Keith is like a reverent constellation: so many stars pass his lips when Shiro speaks that name. So many reminders of what’s good, what’s worth it, what makes every morning easier.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63
Collections: Sheithlentines 2020





	in the eye of infinity

In his dream, Shiro’s falling. 

In his dream, the world is like a kaleidoscope, overwhelmingly purple, pink, and silver, as he falls through stars, but Shiro can’t close his eyes this time. No, he needs to find Keith -- 

In his dream, Keith isn’t holding his hand -- 

Shiro falls and falls until he wakes with a gasp. And Keith is _there_ , already with a hand hovering if Shiro’s willing to take it. 

And he is, always. Shiro takes the warm hand and holds it to his cheek, and he and Keith breathe together, slowly syncing together, to peace. Shiro pulls Keith close, feels their hearts begin to beat together in greeting. 

“Keith.” Keith’s name is an anchor in its own way. It’s all Shiro has to say. _Keith_ is like a reverent constellation: so many stars pass his lips when Shiro speaks that name. So many reminders of what’s good, what’s worth it, what makes every morning easier. 

Adjusting to the dark, Shiro’s gaze roams over Keith’s features. He knows them well enough to fill in what’s obscured by the shadows, but at the same time, he thinks he’ll never get enough of looking at Keith. He thinks of a charcoal sketch, warm and blurred and rough. In the moonlight, Keith’s eyes look nearly purple. 

When his gaze lights upon the scar on Keith’s cheek, he thinks of a forlorn expression, of a sky heavy with fluorescent pink and purple. 

“I dreamed about,” Shiro licks his lips, gently ghosts his fingers over Keith’s scar, “that time.”

The memory is both his and isn’t; it feels like playing a distorted tape. There’s static, but there’s still a certain kind of feeling. 

“I’m going to turn on the light, and we can go make tea,” Keith says softly. Leaning over Shiro, he tugs on the lamp’s cord, and the world goes from indigo to gold.

Shiro blinks, eyes adjusting, but what a sight to focus on. He can see Keith's smile so much more clearly now, but also notes the dark circles under his eyes guiltily.

"You can go back to sleep," Shiro says. "I'm --"

"Don't you dare apologize," Keith warns, leaning back into Shiro to shut him up with a kiss. Shiro can't help but melt into it. "Mom sent these fruits from the planet she was on. I wanted to try them anyway."

"Yeah, but now?"

"Yeah, with _you._ " Keith's fingers entwine with Shiro's, warm, calloused, familiar, and _perfect_. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

Keith has Shiro stay put in a chair, even putting a bleary-eyed Kosmo on guard. Shiro scratches the wolf behind the ears as Keith putters around, humming a tune loosely.

"Baby, can you put four sugars?" Shiro says automatically. He’s asked Keith this for years; he _knows_ Keith knows, but it’s something of an unshakeable habit. Keith likes to indulge him.

"Mmh," Keith says, bumping the fridge door closed with his hip. Shiro sends his arm floating over to turn on the electric kettle. Keith sets down the milk and sugar on the counter, and settles on Shiro's lap as they wait for it to boil.

Keith seems like he wants to say something, his gaze a quiet flame, but he waits. Shiro traces circles into Keith's thigh as he tries to find the words.

Kosmo teleports back to bed. They both chuckle.

"If you want to go back to bed too," Shiro says, "I'll bring the tea up."

"Shiro," Keith scolds. "I'm gonna be right here. I _want_ to be right here."

"I love you," Shiro concedes. "Keith, you're so good to me. I want to tell you I love you on every planet. I want to see every star, and see them reflected in your eyes.”

He looks down, suddenly shy at the sentiments that had relentlessly poured out, but in his peripheral vision, he can see Keith’s flushed face getting closer.

A gentle hand tips his chin up, and he looks into irresistible gray eyes. 

“Shiro, love,” Keith says, “You don’t have to do anything like that. It’s enough just to see you when I wake up. You make me coffee before I wake up, you hold my hand, and you’re _here_ , day after day. You and I travel the universe together -- that’s more than I ever could’ve asked for. We have our little home here, too, but home is anywhere with you.”

“You’ve saved me so many times,” Shiro says, and he hates how pitiful he sounds. “I want to... I don’t want to say _return_ it, but I want you to know how much I love you.”

“Shiro. I know you love me,” Keith says. “I don’t need any grand gestures to know that. You would do all this for me -- you've done it already, so many times. You know my life would be --"

"I don't know how your life would be --"

"So much worse without you, babe," Keith says. "Shiro. Everything you feel about me, that's what I feel about you. I’ll save you from our malfunctioning fire alarm. I’ll save you from the toast popping out too fast. I’ll save you if you try to step onto the crosswalk too early, even though you don’t. And if there’s a battle, I got your back. If it helps, think about it as me being _selfish._ It's because I love you. I want you here with me, Shiro."

Keith's voice cracks. "I feel so lucky to be with you."

“I miss you even when I’m with you,” Shiro says helplessly. “Sometimes you feel so far away. I feel so far away.”

"Yeah?" Keith says softly. "Like when you were in Black?"

"Yeah."

"I'm here, and you're here. Breathe with me? We're here together, in the same space. Feel your skin on mine? This is real, I'm real, and I'm not leaving you," Keith says. "I'm never going to leave you. Not unless you want me to."

"No," Shiro says, buries his face into the crook of Keith's neck. "Never."

Following the curve of Keith’s neck feels like the following the swell of an orchestra's song, like the irresistible pull of an ocean’s wave. His hair, loosened from its braid, brushes against Shiro’s skin like coarse little kisses. 

Shiro maps his way up to Keith’s lips, and settles there. 

* * *

They go outside. It’s pleasantly cool, but Shiro sticks close to Keith anyway. Their chairs are already close enough so their hands can hang, joined, and merge the space between them as they gaze at the yawning canyons surrounding them, and the thick expanse of stars. 

Shiro’s tea -- and Keith beside him -- fills him with warmth. The dream’s clutches are loosening, and he feels so very _here_ , finally. 

Here with Keith, where he belongs. 


End file.
